


Jaded

by WhisperingKage



Category: Fairy Tail, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi AU She had been raised alongside Natsu by Igneel, they were a three unit family. Until the day Igneel disappeared, taking with him their trust and faith in others. They struggled to go on, slowly adjusting to the loneliness. They learned to care only about each other, to trust no one else...yet once they stumble upon Fairy Tail things begin to change...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Innocent bright blue eyes gazed happily up at the sky. They stared in awe at the stars that unfolded before them, as far as the eye could see._

_"Its so pretty!" Her voice was low as she turned on her side to face her companion. Bright brown eyes met her own, a grin on his face._

_"Yeah." His voice was also low, whispering._

_They didn't want to wake their caretaker, their father._

_They were supposed to be sleeping, it was very late in the night They were laying on their backs next to each other, huddled under a blanket. Wrapped around them was a wall of scales and pure muscle._

_Igneel, their father, a fire dragon._

_He had curled around his two hatchlings to keep them warm, safe and protected. He cracked on large eye open and smiled as his two hatchlings cuddled closer together. He truly cared for them._

_"We'll always be together right Natsu?" Her voice was light and carried a hint of worry yet he still heard her._

_"Of course Kagome! We'll always be together! Me, you and pops! I promise!" Natsu's voice held conviction as if he was stating a simple and well known fact._

_He felt his old heart ache, if only his hatchlings knew the truth…_

_Kagome smiled and rolled over so her head was resting on Natu's small chest. She nuzzled it as he wrapped his arms around her._

_His heartbeat echoing in her ear, lulling her to sleep._

_"Good…" Because she didn't know what would happen should she lose her pops or her Natsu._

* * *

Dark blue eyes took in the blonde haired girl that stood before her, she was pretty. Beautiful, chocolate brown eyes, fair pale skin, golden blond hair. A real looker.

It made her jealous.

She knew it was wrong to dislike the other girl simply for being gorgeous; in fact she would have loved to learn a few things from her, they didn't have many celestial wizards in their guild but…

The way she was looking at Natsu, it made her blood boil.

Natsu as if sensing her foul mood turned to her his eyes bright as he let out a cheerful cry.

"Kagome! Come meet Lucy!" She forced a small smile and made her way over to them, her long shapely legs exposed every time the thigh high slits in red her skirt moved. Once near the two, Lucy taking a small step away from Natsu, she nodded at the other female.

Natsu smiled tossing an arm around Kagome's slim waist and pulling her close as if it was second nature. Truth be told it was.

"Lucy this is Kagome, Kagome this is Lucy the newest member of Fairy Tail." Lucy smiled, the hope of finding a new friend floating in her eyes.

"Nice to finally meet you Kagome. Natsu has told me a lot about you." The hope deflated as Kagome merely gave a curt nod and a strained hello.

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows at how cold Kagome was being to Lucy and frowned, why was she so upset? She was usually happy when he brought home new members to the guild.

To their family.

Ever since Igneel had left them it had been just them until they had stumbled across Fairy Tail. Ever since joining they had found a new family and he had promised to keep her happy and to keep expanding their family, as well as to find their lost father…

So why was she being so….bitchy?

So being himself he opened his mouth and voiced his thoughts, the pub went silent. Shocked gasps and gazes switching to the three that stood at the center of attention.

Everyone knew about them, the two fire dragon slayers. They were siblings in a sense, raised by the same dragon, yet they also knew they were much more. Even if they didn't voice it.

When they had first joined they kept to themselves, in their own little world, slowly Natsu opened up and started to venture from Kagome's side. Kagome merely followed after him, much more reserved and cautious then her 'nii-san'.

They loved her all the same, it was just she still held back so much, unlike Natsu who was as open as a book.

"Kagome's jealous!" Happy's voice echoed in the room and made the tension even thicker. Happy merely smiled as he sat on the counter next to Kirara, Kagome's own familiar cat, and nommed on a fish.

Kirara merely let out a strained sigh, leave it to Happy to let the cat out of the bag… She herself was a different breed of cat then Happy, though none knew exactly which kind she was. Just that she too had been born from an egg and had become Kagome's in the same way Happy was Natsu's.

The odd thing was that she had two forms her small kitten like one, the one she was in now, and the larger one that allowed her to carry her partner on her back as well as fight besides her. It had also taken her much longer to learn how to talk and she did so rarely. Instead she liked to observe and listen to the things happening around her. Only talking when she deemed it necessary.

Like right now, she watched as her partner stiffened next to Natsu yet said nothing. No doubt stewing in anger and dislike, mostly for herself. This happened every time someone brought home a new female to join the guild. Kagome was so scarred by Igneel's abandoning them that she feared that one day Natsu would do the same.

It was obvious that he would intentionally never hurt her.

Yet the hurt from their father doing so ran deep.

It had jaded her.

Scarred her.

Natsu frowned, and pulled her closer. She was molded into his side as he looked down at her. In his eyes was something that made even Lucy uncomfortable.

She felt like an intruder, like she wasn't supposed to be their…in their space.

In their world.

"Kagome's got nothing to worry about." The conviction in his voice settled Kagome's nerves a bit yet she still felt uneasy. She also felt bad for being so cold towards their new family member.

Lucy didn't know why his words stung but they did and it made her feel…things. Things she had no name for and instead of standing there looking like a moron she merely forced a smile and nodded at the two.

"Well, I'm going to go meet some of the others, okay?" She gave Natsu a small smile as she moved towards the bar. Once there she took a seat and turned to the bartender and gaped.

It was the beauty of Fairy Tail! Mirajane Strauss!

Mirajane smiled at the newest member of Fairy Tail and set down a cup of juice in front of her. She knew the girl had to feel bad about what had just happened. It was an odd and embarrassing thing to have happen.

Sadly they, the veteran members of Fairy Tail, were used to it.

It happened every time anyone brought home a new female member to join Fairy tail. Kagome had issues, they were well earned but issues nonetheless.

And truth be told the same thing happened anytime someone brought home a new male member. Just to a lesser extent. Natsu would glare, mope, and start a fight. Then after the fight, which he usually won, he would become friends with the new male member.

It was just how Natsu was wired.

With Kagome it would take a bit longer, she would have to be reassured that Lucy was not after Natsu, not there to take him away. Then Kagome would warm up to her. So with a knowing smile she gave Lucy a small pat on the back of her hand.

"Don't worry she'll warm up to you."

Lucy merely nodded and took a sip of her juice, her gaze on the two as they left the guild and went off to do God knows what.

"They're totally doing it." She spit out her juice at Happy's nonchalant comment and turned her shocked gaze to him as he merely nommed on his fish.

Kirara merely sighed and shook her head, where he had picked that line up from she would never know but jeez, it was bound to cause trouble later.

With a lick of her paw she turned towards the shocked blonde female.

"Ignore him, he doesn't know what he's saying."

Lucy merely nodded, not at all surprised there was another talking cat at Fairy Tail, and coughed trying to hide her blush.

Yet a small voice in the back of her head spoke up, the other cat didn't deny Happy's words.

She pushed it down, all Natsu had done was talk about Kagome on their trip here, when not barfing due to his motion sickness, it was easy to tell he viewed her as a sister. So she very much doubted they were 'doing it'.

She had no idea how wrong she was.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_Round childish cheeks flushed red as Natu stood across or her. Grinning like a fool._

_"A-are you sure?" She toed the ground shyly as he nodded his head and took a step closer._

_"Yup! If we kiss on the lips it means we're m-married and will be together for ever!" He stumbled over the word married not really knowing what married meant, just that he had read about it in a book._

_Kagome merely twiddled her thumbs knowing that a kiss on the lips was special. She had read about it in her own books, it meant true love and could break the worst of curses! So if Natsu wanted to kiss her on the lips…_

_Her face flamed red but she nodded._

_"O-okay!" She closed her eyes and puckered her lips._

_Natus grinned a slight flush on his own cheeks as he closed his own eyes and puckered his lips._

_He leaned forward and their lips touched._

_It was quick and there were no fireworks or anything but he knew it had changed something, what it was he didn't know._

_Neither did she._

_She just knew that it meant they would be together forever._

_Igneel merely shook his head seeing and hearing the whole conversation from his lounging spot._

_While they didn't know what that one innocent kiss meant, he did._

_Whether it as a good thing or a bad thing only time would tell…_

* * *

Hands were everywhere, sweat made it easy for their naked flesh to glide against each other. Thin fingers were tangled in pink locks as bruised pump lips parted to reveal pearly white canines which caught a male earlobe in between them.

Natsu hissed in as she tugged at his hair lightly and bit down on the juncture of her neck and shoulder, letting out a primal rumble as she released his earlobe and whined. It was an arousing sound and only made him that much harder. His throbbing arousal strained against his pants as he rubbed against her warmth, loving the way she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

He buried his face in the bare flesh of her breasts, pulling a pink peak into his mouth, running his tongue over it making her arch into his mouth.

 _"Natsu..."_  Her voice was light and breathy, it made him shiver. His mind was clouded by pleasure, as it was he had no idea when their shirts had gone missing. Just that they had made it back to their place when Kagome pounced on him.

This happened everytime he brought back a new female to their family, and truth be told he was just as jealous whenever she brought back a new male. They always ended up in a tumble of limbs and pleasure, reassuring what they knew all the way to the deepest pits of their souls.

They belonged to each other.

Nothing would get between them.

Ever.

There was one time, before they were together like this, that he showed interest in another female. She was so innocent and cute, like a watered down version of Kagome. He had loved her, she was his first love...then she had died.

She had left him alone, grasping at air.

Kagome was there to catch him as he fell.

She was always there. It was then that he knew what she seemed to know all along. They were made for each other, not as siblings but as much, much more.

Yet it was a closely guarded secret, they were afraid of being rejected by their guild family. When they had been taken in they were looked at as siblings, though not related by blood. That was how they were brought into the fold, the dragon siblings. If word got out they were much more than that...

They feared being rejected.

Being forced out.

Being alone.

It was a scary thought, one that terrified the usually cheerful young man. So much so that he endured all the lustful gazes at his Kagome, the sweet words and little touches. It irked him to no end but it was needed. He knew that while she smiled and blushed that deep down she was annoyed and yearning for it to be him making those public displays of affection.

He had been able to fend off females by pretending to care about nothing but food and fighting. Plus his past with his first love always put others in the guild off. They thought he wasn't ready to move on, it all played in his favor.

"Natsu." He blinked at Kagome's low voice and flushed a bit as she gazed up at him in worry. Her own face flushed, lips bruised and hair a mess. He gave a small grin. He loved her like this, flushed from his touches, eagerly wanting more.

The only flaw, in his mind, was the way she looked up at him, her blue eyes clouded with worry. He gave a smile, a true breath taking smile and lowered his lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

Kagome smiled into the kiss and let her eyes slide shut as he pressed his lips into hers a bit more firmly.

She loved this, loved him. Loved the time when they could be like this, instead of feigning to be be siblings. She knew she had been a bit to rude to Lucy. Yet it was her instinct, the last time a female looked at her Natsu like that he had left her. It tore her heart to see him so happy with someone else, to love them more than her.

Yes, they were but pre teens at the time it still haunted her to this day. That feeling of hurt and abandonment had cemented in her mind that she loved Natsu far more than the brother everyone thought he was to her.

So, as ashamed as she was to admit it a small part of her was happy when his first love 'died'. Though she knew she wasn't truly dead but lost to them, it made her happy. She hated herself for that and she knew that she was a horrid person but so long as she had her Natsu she would be fine.

As if sensing her thought he broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers, gazing deep into her eyes, into her very soul. "I love you." The words were heartfelt and she could only smile as she repeated the words, meaning every word that fell from her lips. "I love you to." So long as she had Natsu her world would be complete.

Ideally she longed for the days when it was them and their father yet he had left them, everyone ended up leaving them. It was a sad truth she had accepted. She knew should the guild find out about them, their relationship, that they to would leave them and truth be told, she would be fine with that.

Yet she knew Natsu wouldn't be, he was far to attached to their new family, which was why she put on an act. She endured the lustful gazes, the whispered words and the small if not inappropriate touches. It irked Natsu more than it did her, yet now that Lucy was here...she had a feeling things were going to change...and she was scared.

Instead of giving into that fear she turned it into lust and shivered as Natsu returned the gesture. In no time they were one, his large hard ,length thrusting into her, making her body squirm and arch. With each thrust she felt closer to him, drew him in closer and held on for dear life.

She would never let him go and she knew he would never let her go.

Ever.


End file.
